Please, Ita-nii!
by Sheinna48G
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke dititipkan ke apartemen pribadi Itachi oleh orang tua mereka yang lagi liburan. Parahnya, mereka malah bikin Itachi puyeng akibat ulahnya yang minta ini itu. Bagaimana kejadiannya? RnR! /Warning: bad summary, bad ending, typo(s), AU/


Sakura dan Sasuke dititipkan ke apartemen pribadi Itachi oleh orang tua mereka yang lagi liburan. Parahnya, mereka malah bikin Itachi puyeng akibat ulahnya yang minta ini itu. Bagaimana kejadiannya? RnR! /Warning: bad summary, bad ending, typo(s), AU/

**PLEASE, ITA-NII!**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rated: T**

**JUST FOR FUN!**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang dititipkan di apartemen kakaknya Sasuke yang udah kelas 2 SMA, Itachi untuk dua hari dua malam. Keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno sekarang lagi berlibur di Bali. Tapi ngenes, mereka tak membawa anak-anaknya dengan alasan tiket yang terbatas. Mau tak mau akhirnya Itachi menjaga adiknya dan teman adiknya yang masih kecil ini. Sasuke berumur 7 tahun, tahun ini akan masuk ke Sekolah Dasar. Begitupula dengan Sakura.

Tak lama setelah Fugaku CS (Ortu Itachi dan Ortu Sakura) pergi menuju bandara, Itachi langsung duduk santai di karpet sambil menyalakan laptop (butut)nya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada Ibunya untuk selalu mengawasi kedua anak kecil yang sekarang ada di apartementnya.

"Nii-san, aku mau main game!" rengek Sasuke saat laptop baru saja menyala.

"Aku mau main FB, Sasuk-" omongan Itachi terputus,

"AKU JUGA MAU MAINAN GAME!" teriak Sakura dengan semangat tepat di telinga Itachi. Gendang telinganya seakan dangdutan. _'Hiks, kupingku sakit..'_ rintih Itachi dalam hati.

"Tapi, Sasu, Saku, Ita-nii mau main F…"

"GAME!"

"…F…FB… FBnya? Hiks, ya sudahlah…"

Karena kalah omongan, Itachi menyerahkan laptopnya begitu saja ke Sasuke dan Sakura. Ilfeel berat. Udah pewe mau FBan, eh, malah direbut adik sendiri. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan kedua bocah itu, Itachi tak peduli, -masih sebal-. Ingin rasanya Itachi membogem mereka. Tapi karena gak tega, yaudah, dibiarin aja. Bosan, Itachi menyalakan televisinya lalu menonton acara kesukaannya, Masha and The Bear.

**ITACHI POV**

"Ita-nii," panggil my baka otouto yang tak jauh dariku. Aku tak merespon, masih sebal.

"ITA-NII!" panggilnya lagi, sekarang ia berteriak lebih keras. Huh, aku tak peduli.

"ITACHI-NII GANTENG!" kali ini Sakura yang teriak. Sungguh, teriakannya cetar membahana, langsung nge-jleb ke dalam hatiku. Aku dibilang ganteng? Kyaa~ Eh- heleh, mungkin cuma alasan biar aku ngrespon.

"Apaan?" jawabku sambil tersenyum –palsu- ke arah Sakura.

"Laptopnya aneh," jelas Sasuke. Aku penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan pada laptop tersayangku.

Saat kulihat, ternyata oh ternyata. LAPTOPKU HANG!

"Sa-Sasuke … kau apakan laptop Nii-san?" tanyaku sambil nangis Bombay ke Sasuke. Kelihatan tak elit? Biarlah, wong itu benda kesayanganku, hiks. Mereka gak tahu kalau biaya dandan eh- maksudnya biaya memperbaiki laptopku mahal. Mana harus pakai uang sendiri lagi. Huhuhu..

**NORMAL POV**

Itachi sangat marah. Dia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tidak peduli lagi pada adiknya, apalagi sama temannya adiknya.

"Nii-san, aku lapar." rengek Sasuke. Pintu kamar Itachi diketuknya dengan ganggang sulak. Kan kalau pakai tangannya yang kecil Itachi pasti gak kedengaran. Rada budek soalnya.

"Nii-san, aku juga lapar..," kali ini ganti Sakura yang ngomong_. 'Eh? Dia manggil aku Nii-san? Sorry lah yaw, dia bukan adikku.. Walaupun firasatku mengatakan kalau dia adalah adik iparku di masa depan.'_

"…"

"Nii-san, kau kok nggak njawab? Mati, ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada polos. Gak tahu apa kalau Itachi udah nahan kentut, maksudnya nahan emosi.

"Ita-nii.. Nanti kubilangkan mama!" ancam Sakura.

'_Bilang aja sono. Gue juga bakal bilang kalian ngrusakin laptopku. Damn!'_

"Jangan gitu, Sakura. Aku tahu yang lebih ampuh.. Sini kubisiki!" samar, Itachi mendengar percakapan Sasuke dengan Sakura. _'Apa yang mereka rencanakan?' _

"ITACHI-NII! KALAU KAU TAK MENJAWAB, AKAN TIMBUL 10 JELAWAT DI WAJAHMU DENGAN MOTIF POLKADOT!" teriak Sakura memakai toa masjid. Sasuke yang meminjamnya dari ruang apartemen sebelah.

Itachi terkejut bukan main. Sudah cukup keriput tipis ini menghiasi wajahnya. Spontan, ia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya mewek. Saat-saat Itachi membuka pintu terlihat slowmotion oleh Sasuke. Akhirnya rencananya berhasil.

"Nii-san! Aku lapar!" Sasuke menarik-narik baju Itachi. Sakura malah ikut-ikutan. Itachi berjalan ke dapurnya dengan loyo, karena terpaksa. _'Apa yang harus kumasak sekarang?' _

"Oi, Sakura-chan, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Itachi dengan ogah-ogahan ke Sakura. Sakura melirik ke atas, pose berpikir.

"Makan krebipeti aja kayak di Spongebob!" sahut Sasuke. Sakura manggut-manggut. Itachi mulai merinding, bagaimanapun juga dia gak punya roti buat burger. Masa harus beli dulu di supermarket?

"Nii-san! Jawab! Kalau gak mau bikin krebipeti juga gak apa! Aku juga mau kok, kalau Nii-san masak stick Chum di Cham Baket!" Sasuke ngomong lagi. _'What? Chum Bucket? Apa itu?' #KatrokMode:ON_

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Bialin Ita-nii mau masak apa. Kita main aja." Sakura menyeret tangan Sasuke ke kamar Sasuke. Jangan mikir aneh-aneh, readers! Mereka masih kecil.

"Hahh.. Pergi jauh-jauh, yaa~" gumam Itachi dengan lirih. Ia tak tahu kalau Sakura mendengarnya dengan samar.

Bukannya masak, anak sulung keluarga Uchiha itu malah main HP di kamarnya. Kakak bejat.

~oOo~

~2 jam kemudian~

Itachi akhirnya sadar kalau kelakuannya tidak baik. Ia juga menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah lapar. Karena sudah puas FBan, ia sudah tidak marah pada Sasuke maupun Sakura. Ia bahkan sudah menyesal karena tadi membiarkan adiknya ngomong sendiri.

"Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan, Ita-nii masak tahu goreng enak, lohh..~ Ada krupuk juga!" Itachi memanggil Sasuke dan Sakura dengan ramah. Namun tak ada jawaban. _'Mereka ke mana?'_

"Sasu? Saku?" Itachi membuka kamar Sasuke. Tak ada orang disana. Itachi mulai keringat dingin. Teringat pesan dari Ibunya untuk menjaga Sasuke dan Sakura.

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" Itachi frustasi. Mencari Sasuke dan Sakura ke segala tempat.

"SASUKEEE! KAU TAHU, KAN NANTI AKU BISA DIMARAHI AYAH KALAU GAK MENJAGAMU!~" teriak Itachi dengan panik.

Karena tak kunjung menemukan batang hidung SasuSaku di apartementnya, Itachi memutuskan untuk mencari mereka di luar. Keliling kota naik sepeda untuk mencari mereka bukanlah hal yang mudah. Keramaiannya membuat Itachi muak, ingin menangis karena hampir putus asa. Polusi kendaraan bermotor membuat suasana tambah mencekam bagi Itachi.

"Wah, itu, kan Ita-nii!" seru seorang gadis cilik dari trotoar yang ada di kiri Itachi dan sepedanya. Refleks Itachi langsung menoleh. "SAKURA?"

"Sakura?" gadis cilik itu cengo. Ternyata bukan Sakura, malah seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Bersama kembarannya yang manisss banget. Warna rambut kembarannya lebih nge-jreeng.

"Maaf, kukira Sakura. Haahh.." Itachi menghela napas panjang. Rasa keputus asaannya semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba si kecil rambut pirang mendekat ke arah Itachi.

"Onii-san, mirip Sasuke-kun.." gumamnya sambil menatap lekat ke Itachi. Itachi kaget. _'Temannya Sasuke, kah?'_

"E-eh, kau tahu Sasuke dimana, nggak?" tanya Itachi dengan semangat. Barangkali anak kecil ini tahu.

"Ng-nggak ta.."

"AKU TAHU!" seru kembaran si pirang, yang sampai sekarang ini Itachi menganggap namanya si nge-jreeng. Tanpa terduga, suara si nge-jreeng ini besar banget, kayak laki-laki. Apa jangan-jangan dia memang laki-laki?

"Dimana?!"

"Tadi sama Sakura-chan.. Ke sana!" si nge-jreeng menunjuk jalan ke sebuah toko baju mewah yang ada tak jauh dari sana. Iiih, rasanya Itachi ingin memeluk dua rambut kuning ini dengan gemas karena sudah nunjukin jalan.

Itachi langsung pergi ke tempat yang ditunjuk si nge-jreeng tadi. Sebagai imbalan ia memberi anak-anak itu uang Rp.2000,-. Lumayan buat beli layangan.

"Waah, itu Ita-nii!" seru seorang gadis berambut pink yang sekarang lagi liat-liat manekin di depan toko. Disebelahnya ada adik kesayangannya Itachi, Sasuke!

"Sasukee~ Sakuraaa~!" teriak Itachi lebay sambil meluk-meluk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Nii-san lebay!" bentak Sasuke, langsung melepaskan pelukan lebay kakaknya.

"Nii-san, Saki mau baju balu…" wajah Sakura yang tadinya polos, berubah menjadi wajah emak-emak yang serakah. Ya nggak, lah! Maksudnya, berubah menjadi puppy eyes.

"E-eh? Sakura-chan?" Itachi melongo.

"Iya, nii-san! Sasuke mau beliin baju buat Sakura-chan!" tambah Sasuke, ia menyeret tangan Itachi masuk ke dalam toko baju mahal. Itachi semakin melongo ditambah pucat, sweatdrop, sebal, pokoknya wajahnya jadi seram. Saking seramnya sampai nggak bisa dibayangin.

"SASUKEE! SAKURAA! NII-SAN GAK BAWA DUIT!"

Sasuke dan Sakura tak peduli, tetap menyeret Itachi masuk.

"Readers! Tolong aku!"

"CEPETAN, MASUK, NII-SAN! Gak usah pake pegangan tiang segala!"

**-BAD ENDING-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf endingnya gaje gini. **

**Salam ramah, SheINa48G**

**(Sheilla, Nana, Ilma, anak kelas 7G)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
